Cards for all Seasons
by Red Kasei
Summary: Just mere drabbles on Yugi/Seto relationship in different seasons. Complete.
1. Blue Eyes Winter

Cards for all Seasons

1. Blue Eyes Winter

Author: Red Kasei

Fandom: Yugi Ou

Rating: T

Warnings: shounen ai and implications of naughtiness

Pairing: Yugi/Seto

Summary:

Just drabbles on the romance and relationship between Yugi and Seto seeing as there's so damn few of them…

* * *

Snow drifted lightly down from the sky, adding another layer to the already white frosted ground. Icicles hung from the branches of the naked trees lined up the driveway and Seto wished that night would come soon so he could turn the driveway lights on and watch as the icicles lit up like fairy lights. A small pleasure of his.

But, at the same time, he didn't want night to come quickly at all. It was already half past five and he was seated anxiously at his bedroom window, waiting for Yugi to come home from work.

It was real twist of irony. Normally, Seto would be one hard-pressed to get some time off; always working late into the night because of something or other someone else just did not put the time and effort into doing right. He was the CEO of Kaiba Corp, even though he was only twenty-one. He had certain obligations to fulfill as did his company and he failed to meet the mark he knew he would be finished. Life had never been fair or kind to Seto.

But his Yugi had been trying to make it up to him. He was terribly grateful for have such an understanding boyfriend. He never nagged when he awoke at two in the morning to still find him in his study, furiously typing away. He just asked him to shut down, assured him everything would be better after a good nights sleep and put him to bed.

Besides Mokuba, Yugi was the only other kindness in his life.

But now he was stuck in the museum, giving a tour for some rich bitch who demanded a late tour because she didn't want to mix with the plebian civilians. Seto thought that was the stupidest thing he ever heard, but refrained from saying so to his boyfriend. Yugi loved his work at the museum, but he knew he hated working late. The only times he liked working late was when a new exhibition was being shipped in and he had to set it up. Then he'd fly into research and it would be Seto's turn to coax him into bed. Other than that, though, he hated it.

He was also feeling bit antsy because the woman in question who demanded this late night tour was a fan of Yugi's. He knew he didn't have to worry, as Yugi was as faithful as they came. But he was concerned on what stunt that bitch would pull just to get whatever she wanted from him. Even though no one knew they were in a serious relationship, one that bordered on engagement and marriage, he still didn't want anyone to think that his Yugi was free and available.

Especially not some rich tart by the name of Lucille Parky!

Just as he was wondering if he should go and take a peek himself, he noticed a small figure walking up the driveway. The snow wasn't heavy, but it was cold outside, and he quickly readied the fleece blanket. But after a couple of minutes of waiting and watching, he realized the tri-coloured figure wasn't moving any closer to the manor. Instead, he seemed to be hanging around his favorite spot for brooding.

Seto sighed. That didn't bode well.

Grabbing his own coat and the fleece blanket, he made his way outside to the lone figure.

The snow crunched under his boots and he momentarily hoped that Yugi either had his boots on or he had caught a cab back home. He knew it was silly to worry over his younger boyfriend in such a manner but it was the way of their relationship; they took care of each other when they forgot to take care of themselves.

Whatever was on his lover's mind had to have been bad. He hadn't noticed Seto in his dark double buttoned coat with the violet blanket, or heard his crunchy steps through the snow. Blue eyes shimmered with worry.

"Bad day?"

"Seto!" he jumped, but relaxed as soon as the blanket came over his shoulders. "You…you don't have to…"

"Please, Yugi. You're wearing a polar neck, jeans, sneakers and a jersey and you're standing in the freezing cold."

The smaller man smiled up at his lover, knowing that the harsh remark was only said because he was worried.

"Thank you."

"So?" he asked, huddling against the smaller man to give him warmth. "How did it go?"

The rough sigh that followed said it all, but his ears perked for the details.

"Oh, Seto! It was…just goddamn awful!"

His slender brows rose. Yugi never swore unless it was really bad.

"How so? What happened?"

"Just…ugh!" he groaned, scrubbing his face with one hand but leaning back into Seto's warm embrace. "That woman, Lucille was a total nutjob! And someone I definitely wouldn't cry for if she got run over!"

"She was that bad?"

"No, love, she was worse. She had me running for bottled water for half an hour before finally throwing a tantrum when I told her we didn't have any bottled water from Switzerland. Then she kept asked me inane and stupid questions like 'why didn't they just use a lighter to make their fires'" Seto sniggered at that. "But all those made the rest of the evening look much lighter than when she started making sexual innuendos."

Seto growled, his eyes narrowing in fury.

"She did _what_?"

"Yup, sexual innuendos. And bad ones, at that. I swear; I was about ready to take the Staff of Ka-Aper and shove it just where she suggested! Only…more painfully and hopefully to hurt her."

"Something tells me there's more to it, love."

"There is," he sighed. "She then dropped the innuendos and came right onto me."

His grip on Yugi tightened and was very relieved when Yugi's did the same. Still furious with this woman, but feeling terrible for his Duel Master, he leant down and gave him an encouraging peck on his cheek.

"What did you do?" Yugi flushed and ducked his head and mumbled something. "What? I can't hear you."

Guilty amethyst eyes looked up at him.

"I kicked her below, pushed her into the scarab display and told the whore to leave me the hell alone or else."

He couldn't help himself. He knew Yugi was feeling guilty and more than a little apprehensive about the repercussions, but he just couldn't help himself. The happiness welling inside him deemed that his seme needed to be given a well done kiss and he did just that. Yugi was surprised at first, but quickly took control, sweetly kissing his taller lover and silently reminding him that he loved him above all else.

"Oh, Yugi," he whispered, holding him close and relishing in the feeling. "I know it's stupid of me to be happy about that, but…"

"I know, love, I know." He said with a soft smile. "The first thing I did after that was storm out the museum."

"You mean you haven't locked anything up?"

Yugi blushed again.

"Well…I was so keen on coming home that I forgot."

"How? I mean, not that I'm ungrateful but studying archeology and paleontology at the museum is your passion. You love it. I remember when they asked you to be the one to close up when the night guard came; you were jumping all over the place and not even the champagne could calm you down! In fact," his tenor dropping to a seductive level. "I remember three rounds involving strawberries, handcuffs and pages twenty-six, twenty-nine and forty-one of the karma sutra that left us aching the next morning."

Yugi's face was now fully red, but Seto could feel that he wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed. If anything, he was quite keen on a repeat performance.

"Yes, well," he coughed. "You see, I came back because even though she came onto me and I pushed her away, I still had this horrible feeling like I had cheated on you. I don't know; perhaps I only felt like that because that opportunity was there and any other person would have taken it, but I just…I just felt so horrible and I wanted to kiss you and remind you that you belong to me and no one else could ever take your place. If that makes any sense."

Seto was blown away. He knew it wasn't Yugi's fault. Somewhere, deep inside, he had always known that things like this were going to happen. After all, Yugi was the Duel Master and one of the most sought after bachelors. Seto was equally sought after, but his notorious attitude and high maintenance appearance made him out of reach except to the very prestigious of the world. To know that Yugi loved him so much that he wanted to show Seto that he belonged to him, even though he hadn't known what happened…it made his heart swell and he wanted Yugi to take him there and then in snow. But that could come later.

"Yugi," he sighed, kissing his cheeks. "Lesser men may do such a thing given the opportunity, but I know you won't. You're not like any other person I've ever met and I'm eternally grateful for that little fact. I know you'd never do something as hideous as that, so I don't blame you for what that woman did."

"I know, but I just felt like I had solidify the fact that I love you, somehow." He said. "We can't exactly share the knowledge of our relationship with the world just yet."

"I know."

"Don't feel guilty about that, love. I know you only want to keep it hidden so people won't turn against me, but you know I wouldn't care if they did."

"I do. I've only been in your life for a year. We could split apart just as easily."

"No, my Blue Eyes," he said, gently bringing his face down. He may have been gentle, but there was a certain hardness in his eyes that Seto could only describe as his Yugi. "We won't. I forbid it. No one is going to take you away from me or try to lure me away. I won't let it happen."

Promises of pain to whomever tried sent pleasurable shivers down his spine and he, again, remembered just why he fell in love with him and was willing to spend the rest of his life with him.

"Okay," he sighed in agreement, nuzzling into his open palm.

He truly felt like the luckiest man alive.

* * *

It had been two days since that little incident. Seto had given Yugi a lift back to the museum to close it up and retrieve his bag, knowing that Lucille Parky had long left the building. Their love making that night had been both loving and rough and Seto knew he wouldn't want it any other way from his Dark Magician.

Of course, having been insulted in such a manner, Lucille had tried to sue Yugi for 'molestation' and 'attempted rape'. The headlines caused such a scandal that he couldn't leave the manor to work the next morning! All of his friends phoned to ask if it was true or not, only to tell him they knew he wasn't capable of such despicable acts. Seto had agreed, but only on the inability to rape. He was quite happy with being molested and you couldn't rape the willing, now could you? Of course, Yugi's friends simply thought that Yugi was living with Seto being of the vast space and he was trying to find his own feet, so he couldn't exactly tell them that, could he?

But a day of having reporters at his manor's gates, spouting ridiculous claims of bondage and ritual fornication was more than enough for him, and Seto decided to take matters into his own hands.

Which is why that morning, every newspaper front pages and magazine covers were slathered with headlines of Miss Lucille Parky's illicit and indecent sexual affairs. There was also a tidbit or two about some illegal dealings of drugs and her consumption of them, but the journalists believed that her sexual escapades, including blackmailing men of her fancy into doing her bidding, appealed more to the public, so who was Seto to argue? He only a tad disappointed he didn't have to dig that deep to uncover flashes of her life that would send her into exile; both publicly and by her own family. But still; he had enough so that should she make another effort like her previous one, the next lot of headlines would turn her into a fugitive and send her on the run from the law.

Yugi had given him a disapproving look and lectured him as they strolled through the thick snow in their backyard, but Seto had just smiled sweetly and he was instantly forgiven.

After all; no one was going to take him away or lure his Yugi away. It wasn't going to happen.

Yugi forbade it.


	2. Monster Reborn Summer

Cards for all Seasons

2. Monster Reborn Summer

Author: Red Kasei

Fandom: Yugi Ou

Rating: T

Warnings: shounen ai, implication of naughtiness and mpreg

Pairing: Yugi/Seto

Summary:

Just drabbles on the romance and relationship between Yugi and Seto seeing as there's so damn few of them…

* * *

Yugi smiled brilliantly from under the gazebo. It was the perfect summer day in Domino; it wasn't too hot or humid and there was just enough wind to cool down those who had been in the sun for too long. He was glad such a perfect day fell on the date they arranged for a picnic with their friends.

Well, Yugi's friends, at least. Most of them weren't sure about Seto and Seto had made it clear that they were just acquaintances to him. But he still put up with them because they were Yugi's friends.

It had been an absolute relief that the picnic had even happened, mainly because ever since his friends found out about their relationship, they had been rather tense and strained around the two of them together. Both had known this was going to happen. Seto had often reminded Yugi every time he got the notion that it was okay to tell them that they might be accepting on his side, but they won't like that it's him. Yugi hadn't liked that thought, and even though both knew that they would have to announce it to the group sooner or later, they agreed they'd prefer it to be later.

Much later.

And so their relationship went on for another six months, working their way into their twenty-third birthdays, marking their third year together as a couple. Yugi had been planning on proposing to his beloved Blue Eyes, quite unable to go on without telling his friends whenever he met them and, at the same time, very unwilling to allow them to come between him and his lover.

At least, that had _been_ the plan.

Sadly, something unplanned (and ridiculously bizarre) happened that forced their hand.

Seto fell pregnant.

At first, the morning sickness that came seemed more like stress combined with stomach flu. It would hit in the morning and by late morning, he would be fine and quite perky for the rest of the day. When the cycle continued, they both grew worried. Vomiting every morning wasn't natural; especially if you got over it quickly and were more than fine for the rest of the day, only to start all over again the next day. So they had consulted Seto's most trusted doctors.

At first, even the doctor had been floored. Even though he hit the nail on the head on the first try, he kept re-examining his patient, namely because his patient was male and it was biologically impossible. Unless Seto really wasn't male.

But he was, and when Doctor Black Jack finally gave them his diagnosis, they were equally shocked. Yugi had been the first to declare it impossible; the stubborn nature of his fiancé showing its colours in him. Seto, surprisingly, hadn't much to say. He had been shocked into silence and for the next week went through a couple more test so ensure that it wasn't something else that had the same symptoms as pregnancy.

Yugi had worried the entire week. His friends had noticed his anxious demeanure and often asked if he wasn't being overworked. He waved them off at first, then completely ignored them. He was nervous of Seto's reaction. By that point, there was more than enough scientific evidence to prove that, indeed, Seto was carrying a baby. He remembered how he and Yami had to battle to get him to listen to his advice on their most dangerous of Duel Masters competitions, and even then he refuted their words as nonsense. He didn't know what he would do if Seto claimed this to be a hoax of some kind.

To his great surprise, however, Seto was over the moon! He completely embraced the idea of actually being able to have a baby and even treasured the sonogram image Doctor Black Jack had taken.

Mokuba, having known about their relationship the entire time, was incredibly surprised that his big brother was able to have children, but he got over it as quickly as Seto did. If anything, he said he didn't mind him being pregnant, as he was glowing with happiness and it was infectious to anyone who happened to be in his presence. As long as it made Seto smile, he didn't care. He did, however, press that they get married soon as he didn't want the child to be born out of wedlock. Yugi had found it strange that Mokuba insisted, but he supposed it was mainly due to the fact that he had knocked his older brother up and if he didn't show some form of responsibility…there would be hell.

Of course, getting married sooner than expected would mean telling their friends about them. Seto hadn't minded, but begged him not to tell them about the baby. Already it wouldn't go over well with Anzu and Jonouchi that their best friend was engaged to the very same person who set aside time to make his life a miserable hell, but to hear that Seto was pregnant with Yugi's child? Either they'd riot, run away or there would be a mass outbreak of heart attack in Kaiba Manor's living room. And Seto didn't want to have to tell the police just why everyone had a heart attack.

As expected, after gathering his friends to the manor and telling them that they were in a serious relationship, there was tremendous outrage. Anzu and Jonouchi were screaming at the top of their lungs that Seto had done something to him while Honda, even though he also disapproved of the relationship, kept asking why Seto of all people. Seto, himself, hadn't said a word, knowing it would solidify whatever crazy notions they had, leaving Yugi to defend him as best he could.

It was only when Jonouchi made a move to hit Seto did he lash out and yell at them to get out before he called the police. He had felt terrible about it afterwards, knowing his violent reaction had probably caused a rift between him and his friends, but lying with Seto in their bed and running his hand over the lightly bulging belly reminded him just why he did that. Even though it was no great consolation, it was a good enough reason for him.

For a while, things were very strained. Mostly everyone had forgiven him and listened to him the second time around before finally giving in to the fact that the relationship was real. Jonouchi had a hard time accepting it, but he did his utmost, which made Yugi proud. Anzu, on the other hand, was terribly upset and kept insisting that it was all a big mistake. Everyone told him that she had fallen in love with him and was waiting to ask him out, but Yugi found that he had no sympathy for her. He had spend most of his childhood years trying to catch her attention and now that he had moved on she decided she wanted him? No, he had no sympathy for her at all.

Bakura seemed to be the only one who accepted the relationship as it came. He started coming over so often to Kaiba Manor that Yugi started to get jealous that he was hitting on his lover. But Seto had, surprisingly, been accommodating and made special effort to show Yugi that he had no need to be jealous or worried at all.

For a while, everything was fine and the whirlwind that was his and Seto's relationship had swept through and allowed things to settle. Seto avoided his friends for the sheer reason that they would be more comfortable without his presence and they made an effort to open their minds and view him as Yugi's choice of life partner rather than Kaiba.

But all good things come to an end, and it came swiftly when Jonouchi found the manila folder containing all of the information Seto had gathered on his growing baby. Thankfully, the blonde had been discreet and had only thrown his tantrum in private, demanding answers. This time, Seto had answered, relieving Yugi of most of the strain as well as miraculously getting the mutt to shut up. As expected, he wasn't happy at all, but was rather decent about it. Weeks later, everyone else had found out, but they weren't horrified about it. If anything, they all became highly supportive and even got over the hurdle that Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, was Yugi's fiancé.

Both had been a tad confused, as they expected the notion of them being in a relationship much easier to bear than the idea that Seto was carrying his child. But whatever made them happy, they didn't care.

So, there they were two months later, in Kaiba Manor's backyard enjoying the summer sun and taking full advantage of the facilities at their fingertips.

"What are you smiling about, love?"

Yugi looked over at his fiancé lying on a cushion laden deck chair and beamed. His Blue Eyes looked so beautiful with his swollen belly. He was now six months pregnant and about to enter his third trimester. In three more months, the baby would arrive, but Yugi wasn't scared in any way.

"Just thinking about how we got to this moment," he said, picking up a pale hand and kissing it. Seto smiled, rubbing his belly.

"Oh? You mean how your friends threw a fit when we told them we were lovers, but completely understood when they found out I was up the duff?"

He laughed, the irony not lost on him.

"Yeah, that was rather strange," he said, kissing the knuckles.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose I'm just happy that all the drama is over and done with."

"Hmm," Seto sighed in contentment. "You're not the only one. For a while, I was under the impression that I wasn't going to enjoy my pregnancy and we'd have to try all over again."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault."

"I only wish that everyone had been happy." He murmured. "Or at least accepted it, even if they didn't like it."

Seto hummed in agreement, watching as Jonouchi and Honda ran around the pool, armed with water guns and soaking anyone who dared get out of the pool.

"I'm assuming you're talking about Masaki-san?"

Yugi sighed. After Anzu had found out about the baby, she threw the biggest fit ever; publicly, too! She had screamed and yelled and even attempted to hit Yugi a couple of times. But Seto had stepped in and slapped her soundly, sternly and loudly reminding her that he was Yugi's choice and if she wanted him she had missed her chance years ago. She hadn't spoken to them since, and hardly even to his other friends.

Jonouchi, surprisingly, had shed some light on the matter. He didn't like Seto, but he could tolerate him. Anzu, on the other hand, didn't want to be told how she missed her chance when Yugi had a crush on her when they were children. Seto had said it right to her face and she hated him for that, and she would be damned if anyone else agreed with him. And Jonouchi did.

"I just feel…I don't know," he sighed. "I feel bad that she's hurting, but at the same time I'm glad that she is." He smiled softly and tenderly kissed a chocolate brown crown. "You're rubbing off on me, Seto."

"And as much as you are on me, I don't feel bad at all." He paused to take a sip of his fruit drink. "She only chased after you when she didn't know about that horrid spirit within you and when she knew who it was, she ran after him. Now that he's gone, you're just some substitute she thinks is still there."

"I know. I suppose I just wish she had been more understanding and not so selfish."

"I hope you do not plan to wallow in misery for the rest of the day, Mutou-san," he said, cobalt eyes flickering up at him. "Because you have supportive friends and a handsome fiancé that needs more attention than some selfish wench."

"Oh?" he arced a brow. "And what attention does my beautiful Blue Eyes need?"

Amethyst eyes glittered in hungry and Seto visibly shuddered.

"What attention can you spare?" he growled huskily. The tone went straight to Yugi's groin and he knew he was lost.

"I spare none for anyone else but you," he leered. "And I would very much like to spare some right now."

Smirking, Seto allowed his fiancé to help him out of the chair and eagerly drag him back to the house where they could continue in private. Yugi knew his friends wouldn't miss him for a while, and even if they did they knew better than to go looking. Seto had become quite the nymphomaniac due to his pregnancy and Yugi found he couldn't complain. Seven times a day was certainly nothing to complain about!

Ushering his beloved indoors, he quickly glanced back to make sure everyone else was okay. Mokuba noticed their disappearing act but did nothing more than roll his eyes. Everyone else was laughing and playing and having the best time possible on a perfect summer's day. They wouldn't miss them for a while.

But still, just to be considerate, he'd try to keep it under an hour.

A can of cream appeared and suddenly waggled in front of his face before disappearing with its carrier.

Okay…make that three hours…

* * *


	3. Shift Spring

Cards for all Seasons

3. Shift Spring

Author: Red Kasei

Fandom: Yugi Ou

Rating: T

Warnings: shounen ai, profanity and fluff so sweet you'll have immediate diabetes

Summary:

Just drabbles on the romance and relationship between Yugi and Seto seeing as there's so damn few of them…

* * *

He was furious, he really was. How could his twin do such a thing? Did Yami have no principles at all? He knew his brother was quite the charmer (read man-whore) but he didn't think he was lacking in _that_ many morals.

Well, if he asked Seto Kaiba out on a date and intended to stand him up on purpose, then he supposed that meant that, yes, Yami really was a two-faced bastard.

Yugi wasn't sure what was going through his older brother's head. Seto Kaiba was the teen every girl wanted to be with and every guy wanted to be. With a few exceptions of boys' who also wanted to date him. He was charming, intelligent (if his fantastic grades were anything to go by) and absolutely gorgeous! Then again, he wasn't the most approachable person in the world, either. He was frigid, antisocial, he had a nasty temper when trifled with and could put a person in the hospital if pushed too far; which wasn't that far, either. In truth, only the really cocky and confident, not to mention stupid, people approached Seto with the intention of getting a date.

Yami had been after Seto for months. Ever since the other boy rejected him, Yami made it his personal mission to get Seto to go on a date with him. Now that he finally got it, he was going to stand him up as revenge for rejecting him each and every single time.

Yugi didn't find that very fair. Or fair at all. Seto knew as well as everyone else in the school that Yami was hormones on legs and Yugi figured that someone with the intent on getting into Tokyo University couldn't be bothered with admiration for someone whose mind was constantly on sex.

He liked Seto, too. Loved him, in fact, but he never expressed his interest because he knew the brunette wouldn't be interested. Why would he? He had the body of a supermodel in all its slender glory and he had long legs that rivaled those of a runway model. His hair looked soft and shone as though it were ready for an advert in shampoo and his face bordered on androgynous. Yugi, on the other hand, was short, petit and he was incredibly shy. If he were in Yami's place and he finally gotten a date, regardless if it was done out of exasperation, he would have shown up.

'Seto may not really care,' he thought as he watched his brother and friends cackle about Seto standing outside the movies, waiting for hours. 'But I don't doubt it won't hurt. It can't feel good to be stood up.'

Yugi felt horrible inside. He knew it had nothing to do with him, but he couldn't stand knowing that his crush was going to be outside the movie house in an hour's time and would wait there until kami knows when, waiting for Yami to show up for their date. If he imagined it, he could feel his heart aching terribly as his stomach clenched. He wouldn't like it if someone who asked him out stood him up, so why was Yami doing it?

Looking up one last time at his brother, stealing a kiss from Anzu while boasting on how Seto Kaiba was going to be knocked down a few pegs, Yugi decided he wasn't going to let it happen. He was going to go to their meeting place and tell him exactly what his brother had planned. No doubt it would still hurt, but at least it wouldn't be as painful as standing for hours on end waiting.

Grabbing a light jacket, he took one last glance to make sure no one was paying attention to him before slipping out into the chilly spring air.

* * *

By the time he reached the movie house, he was panting from jogging the whole way. At first, he couldn't see anyone waiting outside except a group of girls' and a couple of older men. But as soon as he stepped onto the curb, he saw the brunette saunter from around the corner.

He was dressed to impress; or kill with impression. Even though it was spring, the air was still chilly and cool, so he wore an indigo turtleneck, black jeans and a dark brown coat. Such simple items, yet he looked like he had just walked from a professional photo shoot.

"Seto-san!" he called, waving and jumping so the taller boy could see him. "Seto-san! Over here!"

Cobalt blue eyes widened and he quickly hurried over. It was only when he was within a certain range did he slow down slightly.

"Yugi-san?"

"Huh?" his eyes widened. "How did you know it was me and not Yami-aniki?"

"Yami-san's a little taller," he stated bluntly. "And he has blonde streaks in his hair."

"Oh. Wow, I didn't think you'd notice that. Even our friends have trouble recognizing us."

Seto just shrugged.

"So? Where is Yami-san?"

Yugi cringed. Even though it seemed like a great idea to run off and tell his crush his brother's plan, it wasn't looking too good right about then. He didn't want to hurt his feelings. But at the same time, he came all the way out there because he didn't want Seto to wait for a Yami who wouldn't show; because it wasn't fair.

"W-well…ahm…" he stuttered. "T-th-the thing is…ummm…the thing is, Seto-san…" he looked up from his twiddling fingers to see the older boy looking down at him with a blank face. Obviously he was waiting. Yugi swallowed and took the plunge. "Yami isn't coming."

"Why?"

The toneless question caught him by surprise, but he quickly answered.

"H-he wasn't planning to." He swallowed hard again at the brow arced in question. "Yami…Yami only asked you out so that he could stand you up."

Seto stared. His eyes appeared to harden and turn almost glacial, frightening Yugi, before softening slightly. He gave a small smile and chuckled darkly.

"Figures." He muttered.

Now Yugi felt terrible. He hadn't meant to hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Seto-san."

"Why did you come?"

"Eh?" he blinked in surprise at the sudden question.

"Why did you come to tell me? You're panting so it obviously means you ran to make it here on time. Why? Isn't he your brother?"

"Well…what Yami is doing is wrong." He admitted. "You and I both know that he's only doing it for his ego's sake," Seto nodded at this. "And it's wrong. He shouldn't have asked you out just so he could stand you up because you pretty much shattered his pride by giving him a well-deserved tongue lashing in public at school." He chuckled at that. "I mean, if anyone else managed to get a date from you, I bet they'd try to make it the best date so they could have another one. Besides, I couldn't stand the idea of someone hurting because of my stupid brother. He's already left a trail of broken hearts and I didn't want yours to be a part of it, too."

Seto's eyes widened and he blinked. He cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner, obviously wondering why Yugi was intent on his heart not being part of the pile. Yugi blushed; he hoped he hadn't revealed his feelings. As much as he did a good thing by letting Seto know he was going to be stood up, he knew the other boy wouldn't let such an act cloud his honesty and if he didn't like Yugi he'd let him know. He didn't think he would be able to withstand the rejection; not right then!

"So," Seto sighed. "He's not going to show because he wants to teach me a lesson, is that it?"

"Pretty much."

"And I bet he's gloating over it with the mutt and making out with that slut Mazaki, thinking it'd be so much better that way."

Yugi blushed but nodded.

"P-pretty much."

"God," he growled. "Now what am I going to do for the rest of the day? I completely cleared my study timetable for this 'date' and now there's not even going to be one!"

Yugi felt his cheeks grow hot and his stomach started to bubble slightly. He wanted to ask if, maybe, Seto would like to spend the day with him, but he knew he would say now. Strangely enough, his mouth didn't quite agree with his brain.

"Well, you could go out with me." The look of incredulity on Seto's face made him cringe inside and, mentally, he swore at himself. "I-I-I mean! Not that you have to…I mean…not like as in a date…j-just, you know, hanging out…coz you said your schedule was clear and…and…and it would really be a w-waste, so if you want to…"

"Yugi-san."

"…I mean, you don't have to…"

"Yugi-san!"

He blinked, brought so suddenly from his blind ramblings.

"Huh?"

"I'd like to go out with you."

Yugi felt his brain melt and his heart imploded.

"R-really?" he asked, begging to whatever deity that was listening that this wasn't some cruel joke.

"Really." He said with a genuine smile, then suddenly frowned. "Unless…you don't want to go on a date with me?"

Yugi was certain he was dead. Or dreaming. No, he _must_ be dead, because Seto Kaiba, _the_ Seto Kaiba, his long time love and crush since they were kids starting in junior school, was asking him out on a date. Technically, he was asking him to take the place of his brother, but that just made it all the better!

"S-sure! I mean, no! I mean…" he took in a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. "I would love to go out with you, Seto-san."

The sweet smile directed in his direction killed him yet again. But he didn't give a damn.

* * *

Seto had decided that they shouldn't see a movie. He didn't like going to such events for a first date and Yugi found he agreed with him. How were you supposed to get to know someone in the dark while watching another couple on the screen making out or getting hacked to pieces by a serial killer? Not to mention while cramming your mouth full of popcorn and coke. Seeing as Yugi was really taking Yami's place, he let Seto pick their date location.

"The park."

"The park?" Seto nodded.

"It's daylight, so there shouldn't be any couples doing indecent things on the benches." He chuckled, making Yugi's heart smack continuously against his sternum. "Also, it's the beginning of spring and I would love to see how the blossoms are faring. They've also got a cute little café somewhere near the center, so we could stop by there for tea."

Yugi couldn't help but grin inanely. He never thought he'd hear the word 'cute' from Seto, and neither did he think he would ever hear such a perfect location for their date other than in his dreams!

The walk was short, seeing as the park was just a few roads away from the movie house. Yugi had the urge to hold his hand, but this was their first date. He knew he wouldn't like it if someone decided to hold his hand when they hadn't gotten to know each other all that well so refrained from doing so. Maybe if they had a second date, he could try.

"So, Yugi-san," Seto said softly after a while. "How has your studies been going?"

"Pretty well. I have a tough time in English class, and I'm not all that great at math, but I try to make up for it."

"Hmm," he hummed in agreement. "Music is more your class, isn't it? I notice that you can read the notes. Do you play piano or guitar, perhaps?"

"We have a piano at home, but I really want a bass."

An eyebrow arced and he smiled in amusement.

"A bass?"

"I know, I know, I'm too small for such a hefty instrument, but I want to at least try." His answer seemed to impress Seto, who beamed at him and made Yugi swear he could hear a choir of angels singing in the background. "What about you?"

"Well, Japanese and English are my best subjects, though lately I've had to give up reading the classics because I have to make up my math mark."

Yugi blinked in surprise.

"Make up? But, Seto-san, you get straight A's in math!"

"Only because I study hard," he chided gently. "I'm can do it, but I really hate it. I honestly prefer reading and writing as opposed to solving _x_ for _ab_ and that bullshit."

"Really?" he asked, ignoring the cuss completely. "What sort of classics do you like?"

"Well, I'm rather fond of _The Tale of Genji_, and I also like _The Hobbit_." He said.

"I've read a bit of _The Tale of Genji_, but I never got all that much into it." He said, sheepishly. "I guess I just got a little upset with the constant mentioning of how beautiful Genji was."

"It _does_ get annoying, doesn't it?" he said with a smile. "Hmm…I suppose that's why I liked reading about his exile."

They continued to talk as they walked through the park and by the time four o' clock rolled around, Yugi now felt as though he actually knew who Seto Kaiba really was. Yes, he was the perfect student, but that was because he studied for most of the night just so he could stay on track and keep his good grades up. He also liked classical music and had a certain weakness for jazz, pink lemonade and dark chocolate. He also happened to be an avid game fanatic and would play no matter what it was; a trait they both shared. Winter was his favorite seasons, as everything was glittery and quiet, but spring came in a close second because that was when the first of the blossoms opened up and the land would be filled with fresh colour. He hated math and chemistry, but adored biology and anything to do with reading and writing. His dream for the future was to become a great writer and publish plenty of noteworthy books. Seto, throughout the walk, was also very soft spoken and quite the opposite of how he appeared normally during school hours. When questioned, his honest answered shocked Yugi.

"I'm frigid and antisocial because I'm not interested in pretending to be someone I'm not. Plenty of girls' who I have known since primary school has changed horribly, and all for the sake of fitting in. I'd rather keep posers and pretenders away by being cold and cruel than being picked on for being myself." Yugi was amazed at how he empathized with that.

The café in the middle of the park was quaint and reminded Yugi of those classic French café's he remembered seeing in books. Obviously Seto was someone who relished the old and antique, but he didn't have a problem with that. It was actually a refreshing changed from other teens who had to be 'hip' and 'happening' in plastic and bright neons. It also somehow made Seto all the more attractive.

They sat themselves down and Yugi insisted that Seto order their meals.

"I don't know what to eat! Or even drink! There are so many fancy things here…"

"Well, how about strawberry cheesecake?" he suggested. "It's my favorite and you can never go wrong with cheesecake. Unless, of course, someone fucked up the recipe."

Yugi smiled and giggled. He found Seto so adorable when he swore! He also ordered a pot of rose tea and some scones with strawberry jam and cream. Yugi was getting the distinct impression that Seto was a strawberry fan and thought it was so cute. Or maybe he had a fondness for pink? Yugi didn't particularly care if he did, but it was an interesting fact to know.

They carried on chatting, even as their cake and tea arrived. Yugi was enjoying his date immensely and hoped he wouldn't suddenly wake up and find it was all a dream. Seto was everything he imagined and more! He was cultured, he was refined, yet he could cuss like a foul-mouthed sailor! When he smiled, his soft lips curved sweetly and his eyes fluttered gently and Yugi was sure that if he was a girl he would have swooned each and every time he did that.

It was only after they had finished their cake and was on their second pot of tea that Seto decided to ask a peculiar question.

"Yugi-san?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something…personal?"

Yugi felt his stomach knot uncomfortably, but nodded anyways.

"Sure."

Seto fidgeted uncomfortably with the linen napkin for a moment before looking cautiously into his amethyst eyes.

"Why did you _really_ tell me that Yami was planning to stand me up?"

The piece of scone he had been eating suddenly turned to dough and balled in his throat; making him swallow thickly.

"I-I told you. I felt it was wrong."

"Yugi-san…" He balked. He had never heard Seto plead and as soon as his eyes locked with his liquid cobalt, his tiny defense against all harm crumbled.

"I told you because I care, Seto-kun," he said, not realizing he had changed the honorific. "I couldn't _stand_ knowing that my older brother was about to do something incredibly stupid; in more ways than one. First, he was going to lose a great opportunity to get to know an amazing person like you. And second…he was going to hurt you. Even if it was for the best that Domino High's man-whore didn't get his claws into you, I just felt that you'd be hurt by being rejected by scum like that. And I couldn't bear the thought because I've loved you since junior school when you helped me correct my u's and tsu's and you don't deserve such a horrible thing to happen to you!"

He froze; watching as Seto's stared at him with a very openly shocked expression.

"B-but…if you love me, why haven't you asked me out before?"

"Because I was terrified." He chuckled darkly. "Look at me, Seto-kun. I'm the shortest in the class and skittish like some field mouse! You…you're tall and beautiful and you radiate confidence. To me, you're like some god that's completely out of my reach and…well…I guess because of that I felt it wasn't worth bothering you."

"Please, Yugi." He snorted. "Contrary to what you may think, I…" he paused and his cheeks flamed bright red. "I…have also had a crush on you for a long time."

Yugi blinked in surprise.

"Huh? Really?"

"Of course. Granted, it wasn't as long as you and it started out stupidly but…I ended up falling in love with you, too."

"Started out stupidly?"

"Do you remember in middle school when there were a lack of textbooks and we had to share? Everyone I shared with before you always either moved too close, wanted to talk to me or, in your brother's case, groped me under the desk. You were the only one who didn't do any of those things. You kept a decent space between us, you concentrated and even helped me if I lost my place and you were overall a pleasant person to share a textbook with. I'm not sure how I fell in love with you, but I assume it was because you were the only decent person out of everyone I knew."

Yugi flushed pink and smiled abashedly.

"So…does this mean we're going out as a couple?"

Once again, Seto smiled sweetly and his hand reached under the table to grab Yugi's own.

"I'd really like that, Yugi."

And for millionth time that day, his heart exploded, his brain imploded and he could feel himself melting into buttery goo. And he still didn't give a damn!

* * *

Seto had insisted on walking Yugi back to his home. He said his father would pick him up at the movie house and he really wanted to kiss him goodbye in front of his house. His blush and nervousness made inner-Yugi squeal in absolutely delight, and even more so when Seto admitted to being an all-round virgin.

Their kiss was somewhat awkward and not like one saw in the movies. There was no romantic lighting, no French passion, no hot wet tongues diving into wide open mouths; none of that. But it was sweet and everything Yugi had hoped for. Their noses bumped a little as they pressed their lips together and when they started moving them together, he was sure the choir of angels had finally rung out their infamous chorus of 'Hallelujah'. The kiss itself only lasted a few minutes, but they held each other in the rapidly cooling air for a little longer.

Yugi had also been very surprised by Seto asking if he could be the girl in this new blossoming relationship. It was mostly because he didn't have the foggiest on what to do and he even admitted to prefer being the 'girl'. Yugi didn't argue; if anything, he was delighted that he was giving him the chance to prove that he could be the 'man' in their new relationship.

After a few more hugs and pecks on the lips, Seto parted for the night, grinning as Yugi promised he'd call him later.

He was on Cloud Nine. Hell, he was beyond that! He finally confessed to his crush and now they were going out and everything was turning out to be just perfect! He could have died there and then and be a happy man if it wasn't for the fact that he knew he could be an even happier man if he lived on with Seto.

Sadly, as it is, all good things must come to an end and his came as soon as he walked in through the door.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

He jumped and turned to face his twin. Yami's face was red with anger and Yugi could swear he could see plumes of smoke billowing from his nose.

"W-what do you mean?"

"What the hell do you mean 'what do I mean'? I mean what the fuck are you doing with Kaiba?"

Yugi's gaze hardened at the mention of his boyfriend. Apparently, Yami noticed it, too, and gave him a surprised look.

"What the hell do you care, Yami?" he growled. "You were going to stand him up, weren't you? Did you think that'd make him come back to you for a second date?"

"I was going to stand him up because he's a tightwad asshole." Ruby eyes smoldered angrily. "That bitch needed to be taught a lesson and knocked off his high horse!" Amethyst eyes met them equally and glowered back just as nastily.

"And what would that do? Patch up your already monstrous ego?" he snorted. "Please, aniki. You're fucking pathetic to even think that it'd change anything. The matter of the fact is that Seto-chan still rejected you since you started asking him out months ago and he only gave in because you weren't mature enough to know when 'no' means 'no'."

"Since when do you call him Seto-chan?" he roared.

"Since he is my boyfriend!"

Ruby eyes popped wide in surprise and disbelief.

"Liar!"

"You saw us outside, didn't you? Does it look like Seto-chan allows anyone to touch him like that? At least, _with_ his permission." Yami glowered and growled in frustration; obviously annoyed at how suddenly cocky his once mousy baby brother had gotten. But even though Yugi was enjoying suddenly having one over his older brother, he didn't want it to turn into some twisted competition. He loved Seto and he didn't want him to become a prize anyone could win. "Look, Yami-aniki, I love you because you're my brother so when I say this I mean it in a good way. You're a whore and that's why Seto-chan doesn't want to have anything to do with you. You're looking for Mr and Miss Right Now, Seto-chan is looking for Mr or Miss Right Now and Forever. He's smart enough to know that you're just looking for a quick fuck and he's not willing to give up his virginity to a soiled tramp like yourself."

"What!" he roared, obviously angry with the string of demeaning things his baby brother was saying. "And you're any better?"

"I don't know, Yami-aniki," he admitted. "But at least I'm man enough to try and fulfill Seto-chan's needs instead of my own immediate ones."

Yami regarded him for a good long while. While it was obvious he was hurt by what his sibling said about him and he wanted nothing more than to beat him black and blue, Yugi knew he was the only one he really listened to. If Yugi asked him not to do something, Yami would either not do it or think carefully before doing it. They were twins and brothers and would always be close. But for once, Yugi wanted to have what he always wanted instead of watching Yami always get what he wanted.

"Fine," he finally grit out between ground teeth. "Obviously Kaiba needs someone more…permanent." He didn't elaborate, but Yugi knew well enough that he was admitting that he wasn't the best candidate to fulfill such a position. "And you're obviously the best person for that job. Plus, I've known that you've liked him since he taught you how to properly write your u's and tsu's."

Yugi blinked.

"How did you know?"

"Please," he snorted. "You talked about him for days on end. Weeks, in fact! I wanted to tease you that you had a boyfriend, but I guess somewhere before I got the chance to I realized that your feelings were real."

Yugi narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You weren't…_jealous_, were you?"

"Pssh! As if! Like I had anything to be jealous of when he was just some skinny brat." He snorted, but it was obvious there wasn't much conviction behind his words. Yugi, however, decidedly ignored it. "Okay, so you guys are now a couple. I guess I should say congratulations."

"Thank you. And, by the way, this does not mean because he's my boyfriend you get free groping rights."

"Fine," he sighed, but still grinned. "But just so you know; if you guys ever split up, even for a moment, I'll be there to claim him. Alright?"

"Like that's going to happen."

Yami just grinned and sauntered off into the kitchen. Yugi felt bad for his older brother. He could see now that Yami had a really big crush on Seto, too, but his manifested in a really ugly way. It was really quite the shame, yet Yugi wasn't ashamed to be thankful that his brother was such a slut so that he could have his chance at true love with the boy he had been crushing on since junior school.

As much as he loved his brother, oddly enough he didn't mind keeping him away from his Seto-chan. And, for some reason, he felt that his twin wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *


	4. Mukurou Autumn

Cards for all Seasons

4. Mukurou Autumn

Author: Red Kasei

Fandom: Yugi Ou

Rating: T

Warnings: shounen ai, profanity and fluff so sweet you'll have immediate diabetes

Summary:

Just drabbles on the romance and relationship between Yugi and Seto seeing as there's so damn few of them…

* * *

He snuffled as he burrowed deeper under the covers. He knew that soon he'd be overheated and shoving the blankets as far away as possible from him, but right then he was freezing and he needed warmth, dammit!

Seto snuffled again; rubbing his nose vigorously in an attempt to unblock it. It didn't work, and his nose burnt now. Scowling and coughing, he reached out from his little cocoon and snagged a tissue; four ply. Anything less just didn't do its job right, which was namely catching mucus. A few blows later, he extended his pale hand again to drop the soggy tissue in the waste paper basket. He really felt sorry for the maid who had to empty that; it was already overflowing with wet tissues! He would have done it himself (seeing as it was _his_ snotty tissues), but he knew if Mokuba found out he'd have one of the butlers stand guard in his room until he was better and he didn't want that. He liked his privacy, thank you very much.

Blinking blearily, he glanced up to have a look at his clock on his nightstand. It was only half past two. Mokuba would only be out after three.

Groaning, he nuzzled deeper into his bed. Seto felt bad; he was missing out on doing work! Not just work for Kaiba Corp, mind you, but also his school work. He couldn't be blamed, though. He had the flu and he knew the best thing to do was to relax, sleep and take some medication to fight off the infection. But it still didn't stop him from feeling bad. He had caught the flu over the weekend, but continued to plough through the work given to him. By Monday, he had been moving sluggishly and only managed to do half the work he normally does. Tuesday, he barely did any work, fell asleep at his desk and, thanks to his oncoming fever and delirium, almost got lost on his way out of his freaking building! As soon as he had gotten home, he showered, climbed into his pajamas and before his head even hit the pillow he was out cold!

That morning, Mokuba had decreed that he was to stay in bed. Or else. Seto knew he would have argued; but when his limbs felt like they had been pumped full of lead and his head was throbbing as though there were a tuba roaring in his skull, he felt he was inclined to agree just a little. Besides; he could barely open his eyes. Not to mention that the thought of staying in a cozy warm bed instead of having to brave the chilly wind of the outdoors sounded vastly tempting.

But now he was half going out of his mind from doing nothing. Not that there was anything he could do because every time he sat up, his head would spin and he'd find himself laying face down on whatever side he managed to lean into. Making trips to the bathroom and back was hell enough! He had tried to read, but then got tired and fell asleep. He had tried playing some games, but his eyes started hurting and when he closed them, he fell asleep.

Oh sure, when he did something he just fell asleep. But when he _wanted_ to sleep…he couldn't. Dratted influenza!

Seto knew he must have dozed off for a while, because he nearly jumped out his skin when he heard the front door bang. Blinking to try and clear his head, he glanced up at the clock to see that it was nearly four now.

'I must have dozed off thinking about sleeping,' he thought with a small smile. He would have laughed, but he knew he would start coughing if he did.

The noise from downstairs suddenly got louder and he realized that it wasn't just one person; it was quite a few. Sighing and wishing that his bed would just eat him right then, he burrowed even deeper.

The door burst open, revealing a very anxious looking King of Games.

"Seto-kun!" he cried. Seto internally winced; Yugi was being too fucking _loud_. The boy hurried over and leaned right over his bed. "Oh, baby, are you okay? Mokuba called me and said you weren't feeling well. Is it a tummy bug? Have you got a cold?"

Seto would have been annoyed that his boyfriend was being far too loud for his throbbing head to handle, but he couldn't help but feeling…flattered at the attention coming his way.

"Of course he's fine, Yugi," Jonouchi sighed as he watched from the doorway. "He probably was jus' up all night, working on stuff." Seto was…touched. He never thought Katsuya ever acknowledged that he worked hard and wasn't just some spoilt brat with money coming in from all directions.

"Maybe he's fatigued?" Anzu piped up. "He does work hard and it can wear a person down."

"Not Kaiba." Honda put in. "That guy works like a machine!"

"Yeah, sometimes I think he might be a robot!"

"He can hear you, you know," Seto growled, finally having enough of being spoken about as though he wasn't there.

To his delight, they all jumped and blushed at being overheard. Well, they had walked into his room, hadn't they?

"How are you feeling, baby?" Yugi crooned.

"I've got the flu," he mumbled, wincing when he realized it sounded like a childish whine. Worst of all, he knew he was pouting and giving Yugi his trademark 'baby Blue Eyes' look. He only gave Yugi that look when he wanted something, but wanted Yugi to do it for him. This time, he knew it was kicking in as a natural reflex. Still, the effect it had was instant. Yugi melted at the sight and launched into full 'protective seme' mode.

"Poor baby," he gushed, pressing a cold hand to Seto's overheated temple. Seto sighed and smiled blissfully; his body may have been cold and shivering, but his head felt hot and ready to burst! Yugi cold hands were better than any cold cloth and he nuzzle lightly into it. "Do you have any medicine?"

"No."

"Did you eat or drink anything?"

"I've had some crackers, an apple and ice tea." He said softly.

"I suppose that's okay, but you need something with a little more sustenance!" he walked over to his friend, pulling out his wallet. "Anzu, can you and Honda go to the pharmacy and get something for the flu? Maybe some cough syrup, too?"

At first, it looked as though they wanted to argue with him. Even though Yugi's friend's were okay with the fact that Seto Kaiba was his boyfriend, they still like him for the most part. It must have been the flu affecting him in some way because even though they opened their mouths to put up a fight, one look at him and they melted just as Yugi did.

It…rather _disturbed_ him.

"Sure, Yugi," Anzu insisted. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Thanks! And Jonouchi, can you ask the cooks to make dinner? You know, just a bowl of chicken soup for Seto. You can order whatever else you want."

Seto smiled at his lover, appreciating the manipulative way he was handling his friend.

"Of course! I'm there!" He said nothing else as he raced out the room and down the stairs.

Finally alone, Yugi grinned and locked and the door. Seto couldn't help but roll his eyes as his boyfriend stalked toward the bed.

"You know I'm too sick to do anything."

"I know, I know," he said. "But I don't want some action, Seto."

"Then…what?" he arced a brow.

"I just want you all to myself." He grinned, leaning on the bed and looking straight into his blue eyes. Despite the blush that was creeping on his cheeks, he cocked a brow in question. "Do you know how adorable you look right now?"

Seto's eyes widened incredulously.

"Me? Adorable? With a wet, stuffy nose, red eyes, pasty skin and hair plastered to my forehead with sweat?"

"No," he giggled. "With your flushed cheeks, messy bed hair and baby Blue Eyes look."

Seto blushed again.

"I'm not doing it on purpose, you know…"

"I know. Grandpa says everyone gets that sad look whenever they're sick. Personally, I think it's some sort of mechanism to get attention. Who would look after a sick person who looks grumpy and angry?"

He nodded, conceding that he had a point. But then he frowned again.

"But then…why lock the door?"

"Because, Seto," he said with the most impish smile he had ever seen him with. "That look is meant for me and me alone. I know you couldn't help Anzu, Honda and Jonouchi seeing it, but it made me really jealous. You saw how they looked at you, hmm? They thought you were utterly adorable."

Seto was sure that the heat in his cheeks either had to be the fever or the blush becoming quite permanent.

"B-but…I don't…"

"I know it's stupid of me to want them to not like you, but believe me, Seto, that if everyone knew you as I do, they'd want you, too. I'm a selfish man. I want you all to myself."

He paused, warily looking up, unaware that his baby Blue Eyes was shaking Yugi to the core.

"So…does this mean you're going to look after me all night?"

"Of course it does! I'm going to sit by your side until tomorrow and then I'm going to come straight back once school is done! And I'm going to keep doing so until I'm sure you're 100% healthy because I know you and I know that as soon as you feel even a little okay you'll be back at work."

He sighed.

"You sound just like Mokuba." Internally, he frowned. He hated it when his baby brother worried about his health. He wasn't supposed to worry about him; Seto was suppose to worry about him!

"Well, Mokuba does have a reason to go maternal on your arse, you know," he reasoned. "You do a lot more than any parent and you provide a lot more, too. Not only do you work hard so he can have all the luxuries he wants, but you also spend a lot of time with him so he doesn't feel alone. You, however, work yourself to the bone and you don't spend time with anyone else."

"I spend time with you," he groused sulkily.

"Yes, but I meant before me. Even now, we've both got to dig our heels in to get you out somewhere that isn't work related!"

Guilty, Seto gazed up at him with sorry eyes.

"I don't work that hard…"

"You work harder than anyone I've met, Seto, and I've met a lot of people." He smiled again. "Which is why I'm going to stay by your side and make sure you get better. You're my Blue Eyes and no one else's."

Seto smiled sweetly. His eyes were starting to water slightly as his stomach grew taut with a burning heat centered in the middle. His heart started pounding in his chest; his ears roaring with the rush of blood. He loved Yugi, he really did. He didn't deserve his love or kindness, and he was going to tell him such.

He took in a breath, and opened his mouth.

"Yugi…"

"Yes, Seto?" he whispered lovingly.

He smiled again.

"Get out the way so I can run to the bathroom or I'll vomit on you."

Okay…so maybe he'd have to tell him _after_ he was done.


End file.
